Sealand Vs Seaborga
by AoiKapi
Summary: Sealand and Seaborga both want Wy to be their girlfriend. Now it's a battle for her affection, Who will win? Completely weird and strange oneshot. Contains France, bad paintings, a driveway and weirdness.


**Authors Note: **Hello there people, Norwegian Hippo here. This is my first fanfic I have published. I have written others never got around to publishing them. I will someday. Anyway i got this idea randomly when I learned about the other micronations. Many of my fics will take place on Pangea Street which is a street where all the nations live in a somewhat geographical order. Their bosses did that so they could "bond". Aaaaannnyyway enjoy my oneshot.

Sealand vs Seaborga

It was a lazy day, clouds rolled through the sky almost drowsily. Pangea street bathed in a haze of summer sunlight. Outside, nations could be seen sunbathing or swimming out in the heat.

Sealand clambered out of the pool in the backyard and sat on a Sealandic flag towel. Seaborga sat beside him, still dripping.

"Someday I will be recognized." Sealand mused, watching the clouds drift by.

"I am recognized." Seaborga adjusted his blue inner tube around his waist.

"Well we aren't really known. You, me and Wy."

Seaborga looked up at the mention of Wy.

"She's really cute…" Sealand thought aloud. Seaborga's grass green eyes narrowed.

"Well she would never date you." Seaborga asserted with a matter-of-fact tone.

"What makes you think she would date you?" Sealand asked, tension rose in his voice.

"I never said that, even though she would" Seaborga shrugged.

"Oh really?" Sealand raised a bushy Kirkland eyebrow, "I don't think so you womanizing Italian creep."

"Bushy eyebrowed Brit!" Seaborga pointed, "She's your cousin technically"

"So? We are countries." Sealand retorted, Seaborga's comment had stung.

"YOU aren't!" Seaborga knew he hit a soft spot, now the eruption will begin.

"Ohhhh…" Sealand's voice darkened, "you went there huh? Well I'll show you!"

Sealand hurled a fist at Seaborga, who dodged and body-slammed the sea fort nation with his inner tube. With a snarl, Sealand threw a toy at Seaborga, hitting square in the chest.

"Quit it!" Finland ran into the room, separating the micronation's quarrel. "You two need to calm down."

"I know how you can settle this battle for l'amour." A smooth, French accented voice penetrated the air. France rose from the floor in a swirl of pink perfumed smoke

"Oh no not you-!" Finland began but was cut off by the Frenchman.

"A contest! To win the affection of the madamoiselle."

The micronation's blue and green eyes lit up at the thought.

Sealand smiled, "Whoever gets her the best gift." He stated.

"You're on!" Seaborga immediately took off to the store. Sealand ran after him, shouting profanities along the way.

Sealand was first to Wy's tiny house down the street. There was no sign of Seaborga. Sealand sniggered happily.

Wy exited the house, watering can in hand ready to water the exotic plants growing in her garden (still no driveway though).

Her curly brown ponytail bounced as she watered the garden, humming some of America's pop songs.

"Wy!" Sealand called while approaching the Australian, "I've brought you a gift."

Wy walked towards Sealand but was snatched by a crazy inner tube- wearing fiend on a rope and carried into a tall gum tree that shaded Wy's rabbit house.

"Seaborga!" Sealand turned an angry scarlet and steamed.

"Here my darling." Seaborga presented a velvet box to a shaking Wy on his knee.

Wy hesitated for a moment, then took the box and opened the gold trimmed top to reveal a silver chain necklace with a sapphire dolphin on it.

"Umm…" Wy really wasn't fond of jewelry, she never wore it or liked it in the first place. Sealand sniggered at the look of fake happiness painted on Wy's pretty face.

Seaborga let Wy down and crossed his arms smugly, waiting for Sealand to fail.

"Here Wy," Sealand held out a pink ceramic pot holding a red Kangaroo Flower plant.

Wy smiled genuinely and took the plant, "Ohh… it's so pretty. Thank you Sea."

Sea? Sealand blushed, studying his shoes. Seaborga seethed angrily.

Wy giggled, "I need to keep watering my plants. See you two later!"

Sealand waved and walked away, an angry Seaborga followed.

"Next challenge!" Seaborga pointed into the air, "Whoever can paint he the best picture!"

"Why? She's the artist." Sealand asked, a bit ruffled by the suggestion. He knew Seaborga was at least better at painting than him. He was Italian after all. But sure as he is Peter Kirkland will he not give up against Seaborga.

"Well?" Seaborga's eyes flashed, "Are you giving up?"

"Never! Bring it on!" Sealand challenged.

And off they went to Sealands house for paint.

Covered in paint, the two quarreling micronations made their way back to Wy's house, carrying covered canvases ready to impress.

Seaborga was spotless, his pressed button-down shirt completely clean and his inner tube practically sparkled. Sealand was covered in smears and spots of various colors, all over his sailor top and hat. Even in his sandy hair.

This time Wy sat outside in a lounge chair, book in hand and large sunglasses on.

She raised her sunglasses to watch her friends' approach, slightly thick eyebrows raised.

"G'day" she greeted. What are they up to now?

"Hello, I painted this for you." Sealand held up a very poor painting of Wy, if that's what it was. It was unflattering but sweet, Wy couldn't help but smile.

"And here is mine!" Seaborga removed the sheet over his canvas with a flourish to reveal a beautiful scene of Wy on a balcony and Seaborga serenading her below. The paintings quality and beauty showed so much of his Italian influence.

"Thank you too," Wy smiled again. These two were staring to annoy her, she knew what was going on and it made her mad. Wy knew who she liked and didn't need their stupidity.

"Which is better?" Seaborga asked, silently hoping she would pick his.

"I like them both" Wy lied, feigning a smile.

"Ha!" Sealand cried and pointed to Seaborga.

"What's 'ha'? Yours wasn't better?" Seaborga hissed.

"Go away!" Wy ordered and they were kicked away faster then you could say 'kicked by a kangaroo'.

"Now we shall see who wins!" Sealand chuckled to himself as he snuck over to Australia's house. The last challenge was to win her over. Sealand was ready.

Meanwhile Seaborga roamed the mall, picking out flowers.

Wy knew what she was going to do. She had her own way to make this work.

Seaborga reached the house for the third time that day with a arm laden with gifts. Sealand arrived only five minutes after completely empty handed but a grin on his adorable face.

"Where's your 'grand finale' Kirkland?" Seaborga chortled, "You give up?"

"Nope" Sealand grinned even more.

Wy emerged from the house, behind her a beautiful dark-skinned girl. Seaborga fell silent and gaped. The girl had long black hair tied into pigtails with silky red ribbons. A blue dress adorned her slim figure.

"Why hello there" Seaborga put on his best seduction face.

'This is Seychelles," Wy introduced. Seaborga was one step from a nosebleed that unfaithful buggar.

A cement truck pulled up in front of Wy's house, Sealand stepped forward.

"Allow me to show you my present" he said, "I convinced Australia to led me build you…. A driveway!"

Seaborga snorted.

"Thank you so much!" Wy took both of Sealands hands, leaned up on her tip-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She wanted that for a long time and though it sounded dumb, it was the best present ever.

"WHAT?" Seaborga clenched his fists. Seychelles laughed and patted Seaborga on the head.

"It's alright," she said, "there's always Belarus."


End file.
